<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cone Sold Stober by SweetPollyOliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191245">Cone Sold Stober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver'>SweetPollyOliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I promise not to drunk dial you. Alcohol you later. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fade to Black, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Golf n' Stuff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Johnny react to being sent that video of himself drugged up and enchanted with Daniel LaRusso?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I promise not to drunk dial you. Alcohol you later. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cone Sold Stober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By popular demand, a follow up where Johnny and Daniel go on a date that is totally ironic and not at all serious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny called him back, actually <i>called</i> him, minutes after he sent him the video.</p><p>“That was quick,” he said, in lieu of hello, when he picked up the phone. </p><p>“What do you want, LaRusso?” Johnny’s voice on the other end of the line sounded tight with fury.</p><p>“Hey, you called me!” Daniel replied. “What do you want?”</p><p>“The video,” Johnny said, sounding frustrated. “You obviously wanted- I’m not closing down Cobra Kai, okay, I don’t give a shit if you put it on the internet and, and hashbrown the dojo or whatever. I’m not some pussy who’s afraid of lookin’ gay.” </p><p>“What?” Daniel said, although that had, of course, been his original intention in taking the video. “I didn’t- no, Johnny, I was just bustin’ your chops. I thought it was funny, I thought <i>you’d</i> think it was funny.”</p><p>He heard Johnny sigh windily into the mouthpiece. </p><p>“Right,” he said, finally. “Hilarious. Thanks for sharing.”</p><p>“So when should I pencil you in?” Daniel said, with a smirk in his voice. </p><p>“Shut the hell up, man,” Johnny snapped. </p><p>“I’ve never been on the receiving end of the Johnny Lawrence charm offensive, you really know how to sweet talk a guy,” he continued to press his luck. </p><p>Johnny hung up on him. </p><p>*</p><p>It was. Well, it gnawed at him. That he’d said that shit to LaRusso. He meant what he told him on the phone, he didn’t give a shit if people knew he liked guys, but it was disconcerting that the <i>minute</i> he lost his baggage with this guy in particular he apparently also lost his mind, his dignity and his ability to eat crackers. </p><p>
  <i>You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.</i>
</p><p>He tightened his fist by his side. </p><p>It was probably true, he thought, dispassionately enough (his heart not being able to calm the fuck down notwithstanding). Daniel LaRusso was, objectively speaking, pretty hot stuff. He was also a fucking dick. Johnny let out another sigh. He called LaRusso’s number again. </p><p>“Okay, asshole,” he said, and, okay, maybe this wasn’t the strongest opening he could have gone with. “I asked you, so I’m paying, but we’re not going any place I need to wear a tie and you just have to deal with that.”</p><p>“Be still, my beating heart,” he heard Daniel reply sardonically into the phone. There was a long moment of silence. “Johnny…” </p><p>His stomach dropped to the floor while his heart pounded. Any second now. ‘Oh, Johnny, no… I can’t do that. I don’t like you like that, or, at all, you stupid piece of shit.’ All said in sugary ‘letting him down easy’ tones. Asshole. His hand clenched around the phone. </p><p>“Can we go to Golf n’ Stuff?” </p><p>He blinked and then looked at the phone, like that would clear anything up. He put it back up to his ear. </p><p>“Sure,” he said over his still pounding heart. “I’ll win you a stuffed animal, princess.” </p><p>“Promises, promises,” Daniel’s voice was low and did strange things to his insides. </p><p>“I’ll pick you up at seven on Friday,” Johnny replied and then hung up. Alpha move. If it didn’t suit LaRusso, he could fuckin’ text him. </p><p>*</p><p>Daniel had gotten dressed three times now, which was pretty excessive for what was (probably. Almost certainly) a joke date. </p><p>At first he hadn’t been going to change out of his suit, but then, when he got home, he imagined going to fuckin' <i>Golf n’ Stuff</i> in a full two piece and decided he’d rather not look like he’d put in too much effort. Even though it was just what he’d worn to work. </p><p>He changed into a pair of nicely fitted jeans and a fresh button up shirt then and looked in the mirror for a long minute before walking back to his closet, taking off his shirt and swapping it out for a t-shirt. After staring into the dark recesses of his closet for another five minutes, he threw a leather jacket over it. It was a bomber, like the one James Dean had worn in Rebel Without A Cause, and it looked pretty good on him, if, again, a little too much like he was trying. </p><p>He was about to take it off when the doorbell rang and he jumped. </p><p>He left it on and went to get the door. It was going to be cold. </p><p>*</p><p>About halfway through the night, Johnny realised he was having the best time he’d had on a date in a long time. </p><p>He understood LaRusso, <i>knew</i> him. He didn’t have to bullshit him about hating the Patriots and he was under no illusions about him that Johnny had to struggle to keep up, they could just talk about shit. </p><p>He also looked pretty cute. Johnny gave himself a shake. </p><p>“Hey,” Daniel bumped his shoulder into his. “You said you’d get me somethin’. You all talk, big guy?”</p><p>“Fuck no,” Johnny replied, loose and easy with the two beers in him. “Pick out whatever you want, I’ll get it for ya.” </p><p>Daniel grinned and ducked his head before looking back up.</p><p>“How about a kiss?” he asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. Little fucker. “Unless you don’t seal the deal on the first date?”</p><p>“Don’t go writin’ cheques you can’t cash, Danielle,” he growled low. </p><p>The other man shivered visibly and sidled closer to him. </p><p>“Come on,” he said, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “You know I’m good for it.” </p><p>After a long moment of holding each other’s gaze, Johnny broke first, looking away and clearing his throat, feeling annoyed that he’d chickened out before LaRusso had. </p><p>“Hey, Johnny,” Daniel reached out and turned his head towards him again by his chin. “C’mon, baby, c’mere.”</p><p>Then, before he knew quite what was happening, Daniel LaRusso was pressing their lips together, slow and deliberate and feeling very much not like a joke. His hands drifted instinctually towards his hips and he threaded his thumbs through the other man’s belt loops and pulled him closer. </p><p>When they broke apart, Daniel reached up and fixed his hair with a proprietary hand, smiling at him. </p><p>“You’re a nice kisser,” he said. </p><p>“Thanks,” Johnny replied, all but dumbstruck. “You too, man.” </p><p>Daniel ducked his head again and laughed. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear:</p><p>“You wanna get out of here?”</p><p>It was honestly a miracle that they managed to make it to the car, never mind back to Johnny’s place.</p><p>*</p><p>Afterwards, when they were lying next to each other, Daniel rolled over on to his side to face him and dragged his index finger down the length of his flank. </p><p>“So how was it making it with the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen?” he asked with a shit eating grin.</p><p>Johnny hit him with his pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>